Federal and Financial Underworld Bureau
The Federal and Financial Underworld Bureau, abbreviated as the FFUB, is a secret military government organization, secretly created by the United States Government in 2011. They are the main enemy faction of the first half of Chapter III. History Early history In early 2011, the United States Government created the FFUB but kept it in the shadows, hidden from the world. They would only be needed if a major, almost catastrophic, event occurred, such as a war. X27 was chosen the leader of the FFUB. Meanwhile, the PX-41 Plan was a project created by the Interface City Police Department to create super-soldier serum criminals. The Government was against this plan, and denied them permission to continue it. But the cops secretly did anyway. Underscore's involvement In 2015, shortly after the BioLynk Incident, James Derettas came in contact with The_Underscore, a grey-hat hacker. Underscore hacked his way into the government servers and found out all about the PX-41 Plan, and the FFUB. He ratted the cops out the government that the cops were continuing the PX-41 plan despite being told no by the government. Because of this, the government sent out the FFUB to Interface City, also to combat the "freak with powers" and control the nation after the BioLynk Incident. Coming to Interface City The FFUB came to Interface City in the end of Chapter II and set up their base of operations in the old power plant building on Doxon Island. They restored the big building to their use and also restored the cavern system to their use. James invades The FFUB got ahold of a small electronic box, which was actually a piece of the VX-308 File Eraser. X27 led the FFUB to the Interface City Power Grid to charge up the box, but was interrupted by James Derettas and some FFUB soldiers were taken out. X27 fled back to Doxon Island but left the electric box there, and James picked it up. Soon after, James was captured by the FFUB and placed in a prison chamber. When James woke up in the prison chamber he was attached to the wall and could not move, and was extremely weak. X27 greeted him and taunted him, telling him that they found Erik Baying before James did. X27 orders two soliders, Bart and Wyatt to open the doors, and behind the doors is a water tank with Erik, dead, clearly visible inside. X27 then orders James to be taken to the execution chamber. Six FFUB soldiers take him down from the wall and begin to carry him there, but suddenly James breaks out with Vision Blast. James and X27 begin brawling, but in the end, James defeats X27. Collapse of the FFUB After X27 is killed, the FFUB have no leader. However, a hostage crisis occurs in the Mystric District which is led by a new FFUB soldier, who claims he is the new leader replacing X27. This hostage situation is very dangerous and complicated, but in the end, James takes out the soldier and all surrounding FFUB soldiers. After this, the FFUB isn't seen again. A Diamond 6 News report showed that the FFUB fled the city for now after X27 died. About The FFUB is a military organization first encountered in the end of Chapter II. There are two types: *The standard soldiers who carry assault rifles and sometimes shotguns, and also have grenades (used rarely). These soldiers also wear body armor so it's tougher to take them down. About 10 bullets or 1 bomb should do the trick. Basic stars won't do the trick, but 2 explosive stars will. Also, this class can use sniper rifles and be snipers. *The heavy class. They carry assault rifles, shotguns and grenades (which they use more often than the standard class). These guys also have more body armor and are tougher than the standard class, and carry Rocket Launchers. These guys cannot be snipers. Vehicles The FFUB used Armored Personnel Carriers (APUs) to transport soldiers around in, and were the basic armored trucks the FFUB used. These trucks were armored to the max and sometimes had an automatic turret on top. These trucks could be destroyed by about 7 bombs, and they usually carried up to 5 soldiers in the back. Helicopters were also used by the FFUB in some cases, but were rare. James took down several FFUB helicopters in the past. The player couldn't drive them. Gallery FFUB standard.png|A standard soldier. FFUB heavy.png|A heavy solider. FFUB.jpg|FFUB dispersing in Zenwood, as seen above. FFUB_APC.png|An FFUB APC. Trivia *The FFUB are based on the DUP (Department of Unified Protection) from inFAMOUS. *The FFUB's main colors are black and yellow. *The FFUB are one of five factions in Shattered (four if the United States Military isn't counted), and the fourth (or third, again if the military isn't counted) to be encountered. The last to be encountered are Erik's mercenaries. *The name FFUB (Federal and Financial Underworld Bureau) was taken directly from Chris6d's 2014 hit film Files, where an agency of the same name kidnaps the protagonist's brother and kills him. Category:Factions in Shattered Category:Government Agencies Category:Shattered Category:FFUB